thegrishaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wylan Van Eck
Wylan Van Eck is the son of Jan Van Eck and is one of the main protagonists of the series alongside Kaz, Inej, Nina, Matthias, and Jesper. He joins the team rescuing Bo Yul-Bayur from the Ice Court because of his knowledge in demolitions and his use as a hostage in negotiating the reward. Appearance Wylan has ruddy gold curls, pale skin, and blue eyes and is the youngest of the group at age sixteen. His young age is only accentuated by his looks, which make him seem younger. Matthias Helvar believed his age to be twelve instead of sixteen. Kaz Brekker described him as someone who "looked like a child - smooth-skinned, wide-eyed, like a silk-eared puppy in a room full of fighting dogs." He greatly resembles his father, Jan Van Eck, but is said to have his mother's curls. Due to Nina's Tailoring abilities, enhanced with the power of jurda parem, ''Wylan used to have the appearance of Kuwei Yul-Bo. Genya Safin later changes his appearance to his original one close to the end of Crooked Kingdom. Personality Wylan is rather considerate and innocent, despite the fact that he is a part of the Dregs. He is the kindest out of the Dregs, and is very caring but calculated. His privileged status makes him unused to violence; however, he is still willing to do damage - even saying at one point, after Jesper says he doesn't kill sleeping men, that they can wake up two men before killing them. Wylan is also reasonably shy, often speaking and commenting only if he is asked to, although his character development proves that this is due to his father's treatment of him with him becoming more confident as he becomes more assured of his worth. Wylan also has a curious, contemplative mind, often questioning how things function such as on Jesper's pistols and the Ice Court's aqueduct system. He prefers music and numbers to words, as he cannot read because of his dyslexia. Wylan is quite insecure regarding his disability. This is also due to his father's rejection and hatred of him because of his inability to read or write. He does not like being compared to a criminal yet takes pride in his knowledge of demolition. He is also a skilled chemist in addition to being very artistic and is skilled in playing musical instruments (specifically the flute and the piano) and drawing. History Although a gifted artist and musician, Wylan cannot read since he has dyslexia. Because of this, his father treated him very poorly and attempted to have Wylan killed in order to 'protect the Van Eck name'. After Wylan's escape, his father sends him letters in order to taunt him. Six of Crows - Crooked Kingdom - Relationships 'Jesper Fahey''' In Six of Crows, Wylan appeared to have a crush on Jesper, but their relationship was pretty much identical to Wylan's relationship with the rest of the Dregs. However, their relationship received lots of development in Crooked Kingdom, and they became romantically involved after they kissed towards the end of the book. But before that kiss, Jesper accidentally kissed Kuwei Yul-Bo, because at the time Wylan and Kuwei looked identical. The reason for this was because Nina used her powers to turn Wylan's appearance to trick Jan Van Eck. Jesper ends up helping run the Van Eck business after Wylan's father gets sent to prison. Jesper reads papers for Wylan since Wylan is dyslexic. They live together in the Van Eck residence. Memorable Quotes * "Maybe. Not all poisons have an antidote.” * "I’m not a criminal." * "I'd like to make a down payment." * "He has a soothing baritone." * " What am I doing here?" * " Just Girls?" * "We could wake them up." * "Isn't that how things are done around here? We all tell Kaz we're fine and then do something stupid?" Navigation es:Wylan Van Eck Category:Characters Category:Six of Crows Characters